


Waving Through A Window But I Cry-Typed It

by HollowAlien (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I Ruin Everything, Screaming, Why Did I Write This?, cry typing, does this count as a songfic?, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HollowAlien
Summary: Uh just read the title.





	Waving Through A Window But I Cry-Typed It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry

I'';;ve lee.earnedd ttoo; sslall m on tthhe br,,raakkee  
,  
Bef,,orer ,,even turwn tthhe,, kkey

Beffo,,re I. makk ept h..E mist;;t'akk

Be;;efo ore e I .. leeaad;; wwiti,h tth;ee woorst off me  
eGive thehhm .no reaason tot sstaarr';e  
Nosllipping up.. i.iwf you ,sli p aaw,ay

SSo IIvf'ee oot noot thin,g tto sharree  
NNo o; , ,II,, got notthi\n,ngg;t o sas;sy

  
S]tep out,, ss.teep ;oU ofo ttehh sun  
..  
IIf yoouu keee pEEttttnig;; burbndeeS  
ttepp oout,;; stse;p ooutt o..ff t..he ,, suunn  
BBea,,cuses you''v;; leea,,a,,rend,, ,beccau;;se,e , yyo,,u..'ve lleearneedd  
,,

On thhee ooUttsside alwaa ys lloooking; inn  
,Will IIe ver be .mo;;re .. thh;;ann I'vef.. a;;lwayys xbeen  
??'ccaauss,e i'';m tatp, tta,p; tapp.ipqnng;g on tHHee gl]aass  
';Im,,m wva..in,g throu ugH a a wind,,doo  
w I atrtt;y ttdo, ; q,speeakk, ;;butt n.oboody cca..n hear  
So,, II wai;;it arorundd,, o,rf an aNswwfer too aapppeaa  
,,  
W  
hiille I;;'m, waatcch,,, wa,,tch, w,watchin,ig ,, ppee,,opllees,, pa,,ass  
I'mm avw..win ggthroug,h aa w wind,,doyW  
O;;  
hh.., c,nA aalnnyBBo,,oydd ssee, iis ,,anybo.y wa;vingg  
Baakc aat mme??  
W

e s,st,Arrt w,it;ht ,st,rs inn ooUr eyyee

e s taarrt bell,,ievvingt ha,,t we bbeellognn

B,Btue vve,,ery sun,n dooesn''tt ; r.iSSe

n.Add nnp ooo,,en teellS youu wwhe.r;;ee yyo;ou w..wnntt. w wronoog

  
Stte p ..outt, sstep , out oof tthmE;;suunn

If .fy;yuo kk;eep ;;geettt.t;;ing burrn enddS  
teep ouut,, ..s,t ep,, out ooff the sswuun

Beecause, yyou'vve leea..arrn;ed, ;;b ecause yo,uv'e leaaxrn,ed

  
On the houtSi,de aawlyas l loooKingg iin  
WWiill,,l I. .E E veR Bebbmmorree , th;haa'n I've alwayss beeE,n?  
  
'ccauus e.I'm taapp, a t,p.., ttapppin,,ng, on thhe gl,,ass  
..  
a Wvinng tthhrr,,uogglh ,, AA . wiindow  
I trr yt o spe;eaakk ,buutt ; n..onbo.dy can e aar,,  
SS o,,I wait aoruu.d.. for aan aansw.r vto uapppea;ra  
,,  
;;WHiile II''m a;;tachh,, wattcch hwathccinng, peoepl,le ppass..  
savvyiin gtghhroouug.gh a widnow  
Oh,.., ,,canna n y,,boodyd see,,,i s nayybo;oyd Wa..Vi;;i;ngg?

,  
hWWE;En y ou'..re ; FF,,alli..ng giin A fo o,,rest An.A,,d t her;;re's'; ;n;oboody arrouunndd  
D;o you eever;; reaqlly ccrasahh,, oorre v,,en..n maak,,e a ss so..ouund  
Whheen you're falli,in,,g, inn a fforres stt an,,nd ther,,e.'s n,obo,,dy abruond  
d;;o you eev..Er rxe..eallmyf cc..raah,, orr evnv ma,,e , a. soundd,  
WHHe,,n youu're aalliilnng n aa flooecst aafnd t..her..E'' no..obody arounod yyoouu ;;everr rreal.lly ccrsH, ;or e,,veenn ma.kea ,sounu,d  
WWhhezNN ouu're ff al llliing in aa fofrset aanndd there,'s , noobody ,ar Ound,,  
Do you eevver,,r re,All..y ,cbraashh, oor,r ev;;ven mmaake aa 'so,,o,unnd  
Diiyd, I eVegn maakee ,,a ,, souunn  
dDiidI evvee m,,maakek a ssou

I,t''s like I en.ve,,r mmade a, ,soo,un;;nd;  
dwiW,lv lI;;I ;;ee,r mm;;kae ;;a sound?

  
On. tth,,eo utt sIIdde eaalwwaay,s hllooiingg iinn  
zWIIll,,l , II ev..er ..be ,,m,oret hhna II'vee aalwwasY beeenn

',ac,ue I ',,m.' tap, ttap,p,.. a pp.piing on t,,he,, ;lass  
;W,,vaiangg, thh..ro ou;;gh a .winnyoiwI  
ttrry t,to; ,sppEak  
,,But noboody c,caann hhEa.ar  
,,  
SS o;;oI wait raoou,nd f or a nna,nwsserr to . apppeear  
Whillee Im'watchh,, wAttc,,,h waa,tcchhign neeopplE paass

Waviinng ytthrroopu..ugha w wi.inddoww  
Ca,an aannyb,,odyd .see, is s ;anny]bood,y WWviingg bback aat em?  
Ooohh, is aanyybbOdy w;wavi..vng

Wvaaing,nn,, W.Wav..i;ngg,, whh;oa;-ohh,w,,hoa;-oh-o-h h-oo;;h


End file.
